Pets
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Jungkook sedang mengajak anjingnya lari pagi ketika ia ditabrak lelaki manis yang sedang mengejar anjingnya yang menggila, dan parahnya anjing Jungkook malah mengejar lelaki itu. Jadilah terjadi kejadian konyol antara majikan dan peliharaan. Tapi, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? / KOOKMIN, uke!Chim, seme!Kook./ Fiksi pendek, hanya 800-an kata.


**PELIHARAAN**

Melangkahkan sepasang kakinya keluar dari gedung apartemen, lelaki yang nampak masih bocah itu kemudian melakukan sedikit peregangan otot. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam udara pagi yang sangat menyegarkan, kemudian menghembuskannya kuat. Si tampan itu lalu mengajak anjingnya lari pagi.

Jeon Jungkook namanya. Lelaki yang dianugerahi banyak kelebihan fisik maupun bakat. Tapi kita tidak akan bicara tentang bagaimana tampannya dia maupun hal-hal apa saja yang dia bisa lakukan dengan sempurna, melainkan tentang ia yang sedang berkeliling taman kota bersama teman kesayangannya (alias si anjing), Pendol.

Jungkook masih mengayunkan tungkai kakinya dalam tempo sedang, sesekali melihat si Pendol yang dengan menggemaskannya mengikutinya berlari. Ia tersenyum, namun—

"Guk! Guk! Guk!"

"Huwaaa!"

"GUK!"

"Ijuk, tunggu aku! Jangan lari terlalu cepat-HYAAA!"

Suara gaduh nan cempreng yang entah siapa pemiliknya—membuat tokoh utama kita ini menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat kekacauan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi sehingga membuat suara berisik dan menyebalkan itu.

Sialnya—

BRUGH!

—wajah tampan Jungkook harus rela bertabrakan dengan tubuh berisi milik seseorang.

Begitu Jungkook mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan, ia mendapati pemandangan yang sangat… konyol.

Seorang lelaki berambut kemerahan—yang positif telah menabraknya tadi—nampak sedang kesusahan berlari mengikuti anjingnya yang nampaknya berhasil mengerjai sang majikan habis-habisan. Kau tahu, anjing milik _namja_ berisi itu benar-benar membuat si pemilik terlihat seperti peliharaannya.

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya memandang pemandangan itu. "Kenapa jadi anjingnya yang mengajak tuannya lari?" gumam Jungkook.

Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengabaikan duo majikan-peliharaan tadi dan melanjutkan acara lari paginya sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh _God_ , Pendol!" teriak Jungkook hampir menjerit ketika ia melihat anjing _beagle_ kesayangannya malah berlari mengikuti _namja_ berambut kemerahan tadi yang masih saja ditarik-tarik anjingnya.

Akhirnya terciptalah suasana yang benar-benar aneh sekaligus menggelikan. Seorang pemuda tampan mengejar anjingnya yang mengejar seorang pemuda berwajah cantik yang sedang mengejar anjing peliharaannya. Kejar-kejaran antara hewan dan pemiliknya.

"Pendol!"

"Ijuk!"

Dan setelah hampir lima belas menit mengelilingi taman kota, dua pasang berbeda spesies itu akhirnya menghentikan acara saling kejar mengejar tidak jelas yang mereka lakukan.

Anjing _malamute_ (yang diketahui bernama Ijuk) milik si lelaki cantik berpipi gembul akhirnya berhasil ditangkap oleh si empunya, yang berarti Pendol juga berhasil Jungkook tangkap.

Laki-laki bersurai hitam itu mengusap keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya, kemudian melirik ke arah _namja_ bersurai kemerahan (yang ternyata) sangat imut tadi. _Namja_ itu nampak sedang memarahi si Ijuk yang benar-benar nakal hari ini.

Entah kenapa, Jungkook tersenyum melihat mereka. Tiba-tiba saja, ia melangkah ke kedai es krim di dekat taman. Setelah membeli dua _cone_ es krim cokelat, ia menghampiri _namja_ tadi yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya dari anjingnya (ia ngambek), mengabaikan Ijuk yang sibuk memohon belas kasihan dari sang majikan.

"Hei. Ini untukmu."

Orang itu menoleh, membuat Jungkook dapat menatap wajah penuh peluh namun seksi itu.

"A-ah. Untukku?"

"Ya. Dan jangan marahi anjingmu lagi. Kelihatannya dia sudah mencoba meminta maaf." tambah Jungkook yang kemudian terkekeh saat melihat anjing milik _namja_ di hadapannya yang nampak lesu karena dimarahi sang majikan.

 _Namja_ itu hanya terkikik kecil. Tangannya meraih es krim yang diberikan Jungkook padanya secara cuma-cuma.

"Terima kasih. Emm.. Maafkan aku karena telah menabrakmu tadi. Anjingku menggila setelah melihat bola tennis yang dilempar seseorang ke arah kami." ucap si manis itu malu-malu, membuat Jungkook entah kenapa menjadi gemas padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, aku Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook." Tangan putih itu terulur ke depan. Tersenyum tampan pada lelaki yang lebih pendek.

"Aku Park Jimin." Dan tangan yang lebih kecil menyambut tangan hangat milik si lawan bicara.

"Oh, Jimin. Salam kenal. Ngomong-ngomong, kau cantik dan seksi sekali. Aku suka melihat bokongmu yang bergoyang saat kau berlari tadi." ucap Jungkook blak-blakan dengan tampang _mupeng_.

Wajah berseri Jimin berubah 180 derajat. Sepertinya akan ada badai petir di sini.

Oh, apa aku tidak mengatakan bahwa Jungkook adalah _playboy_ cap kadal bermulut manis yang juga mesum? Sepertinya iya.

"Dasar kau sialan! KAU MENGEJEKKU WARIA, YA?!"

Dan sialnya, _namja_ yang digombali ternyata tidak suka digodai seperti itu. Oh, ya, dan Jimin ternyata atlet bela diri. Terbukti dari betapa hebatnya jurus-jurus yang ia pakai untuk meninju kelinci _playboy_ yang dengan kurang ajarnya menyinggung-nyinggung bokongnya yang memang lebih bagus dari milik wanita.

Yah, mari kita ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Jungkook.

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-A.N.-**

Jangan tanya kenapa aku pake nama Pendol ama Ijuk :'v Ada pepatah yang bilang tak kenal maka tak sayang, jadi aku bakal kenalan biar para pembaca sayang sama aku XD #bhak. Baiklah, _penname_ -ku Gummysmiled, tapi kurasa para pembaca bisa panggil aku apa aja asalkan jangan "thor" :D

Aku gak nyangka bakal dapat respon yang sangat baik di FFku sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak. Dan buat **mingyao** , makasih dah suka ama epepku XD Dan akhirnya ada juga yang sadar kalau aku nulis gak pernah pake perasaan, jadi selalu aja feelnya gak dapet :'( Tapi aku bakal berusaha untuk memperbaiki kekuranganku :D Terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Juga untuk **Jun-yo** , maaf~ Aku gak buat sequel untuk FF Selingkuh, karena beberapa alasan, salah satunya karena males dan aku rasa ending gaje kek gitu udah pas lah meski masih banyak kekurangannya XD Terima kasih untuk reviewnya.

Sekian. Mohon bantuan dan dukungannya~ Dan terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca FF ini :)

*Oh ya.. Aku pengen post FF VMin.. tapi readers maunya aku post kapan? :3 Apa aku simpen buat diri aku aja ya? Gimana menurut readers? :3


End file.
